Golden Battleground
This is the Golden Battleground that was posted in October- sorry I would be more specific on the date- but Reddit is an asshole about filling the dates in right. Part 1. The show starts with a recap of last week’s show. Supernova, Mercer, Stone’s wins in the G.O.T are all played as well as the Tag Team Championship victory for Rawls and Michaels. The scene changes to the triple threat elimination match. The scene shows Steel’s elimination and then goes black and white, showing Anderson running down the ramp, screwing Chris Hardcore over and Alex Amazing winning. After another quick change, Alex Amazing is laid out in the parking lot, and the final scene shows Chris Hardcore attacking Mikko Paatalo. Hardcore’s voice brings us into the show as they replay his words following the screw job. Hardcore: This….means…..WAR! We cut to inside Rexall Place to a loud Edmonton crowd. Many signs welcoming Hardcore home can be seen. Andrews: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to RWF Battleground! My name is John Andrews alongside Rodney Slam and we are coming off an absolutely crazy Battleground from Chicago last week! Slam: That’s right John! And the people here in Oil Country are ready to hear from Alex Amazing about the attack against him, and more importantly, their home town hero…AND HERE HE IS! This Could Be Anywhere In The World-Alexisonfire begins to play and Rexall Place comes UNGLUED as hometown wrestler, Chris Hardcore walks out on the ramp wearing an Edmonton Oilers jersey Fans: WELCOME HOME! WELCOME HOME! WELCOME HOME! Hardcore high fives fans as we walks down the ramp, climbing in the ring and pulling a mic to his mouth. He’s drowned out by the fans Fans: HARDCORE! HARDCORE! HARDCORE! HARDCORE! HARDCORE! Hardcore laughs and smiles and raises a hand to quiet the crowd Hardcore: WHAT’S UP OIL COUNTRY?! The fans come unglued again Hardcore: laughing Damn I love this city! Because this city..is about one thing. This city is about PRIDE! Fans: LET’S GO OILERS CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP LET’S GO OILERS CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP Hardcore: laughs and holds the Oilers logo on his jersey to the camera mouthing Pride. into mic Like I said, this city is all about pride. Pride in it’s people, in it’s teams..but most of all Hardcore points to the ceiling where many banners showing the Oilers accomplishments over the years hang IT’S PRIDE FOR IT’S CHAMPIONS! Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Hardcore: And that’s what this city is built on! This city is the City of Champions for a reason and after October 14th…THIS CITY WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAMPION! Fans: MIKKO SUCKS! MIKKO SUCKS! MIKKO SUCKS! Hardcore: Hey now, Mikko is a good wrestler…but I’m better. I’m the BEST in the WORLD!!! Fans: BEST IN THE WORLD! BEST IN THE WORLD! BEST IN THE WORLD! Hardcore smiles as Hail Destroy-Cancer Bats begins to play and RJ Supernova runs down the ramp and slides in the ring. Shaking Hardcore’s hand Hardcore: And speaking of Champions…it’s the FUTURE RWF Heavyweight Champion…RJ SUPERNOVA! The fans cheer as Supernova waves to the crowd Nova: You know, Chris; I feel bad about interrupting your homecoming, but I just had to come out here when you started talking about Champions because after Revolution…WE will BOTH be Champions! Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Nova: And that’s how it should be! Hardcore: Damn right it should be. See, RJ and I have been talking a lot lately and I’ve come to like this guy. He’s respectful and has a good head on his shoulders. Unlike one, Derrick Anderson… Fans: F-CK YOU DERRICK! CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP F-CK YOU DERRICK! CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP Hardcore: smiling Saw that coming. Derrick Anderson, I promised you last week that you had started a war. And what better city to start this war than MY city. You wanna screw me over? That’s your own mistake; because tonight, I’m changing the game. Tonight, I get my shot at the International Championship. And these people know it. Once I’m done with Mikko Paatalo; once I have the International Championship….I’m coming for you. Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Hardcore: And when I get my hands on youHardcore smirks well…let’s just say I hope your family misses that episode. Hardcore drops the mic, climbs the turnbuckle and yells “BEST IN THE WORLD!” as the Edmonton crowd cheers their hometown hero ———————————————————————————————————————— COMMERCIAL ———————————————————————————————————————— DING DING DING Laurie: The following match, is set for one fall. Black lights come on and fog is seen as Riders on the Storm begins to play. Espirit comes walking out flexing to the crowd, who cheer him being that he is from Canada. Laurie: Introducing first, from Quebec, Canada weighing 288 pounds...ESPRIT MAAALIIN! Malin looks at the audience and picks up a microphone. Malin: "Just because I am from Canada means I have to like you fat, lazy, pig-lovers from Alberta. I am a refined gentleman from Quebec and am better than all of you." The crowd beings to boo Malin now. Malin goes into the ring and flexes some more. I Smoke Two Joints by Bob Marley begins to play as Havok mozies out from backstage. He zoning out alot with a big smile on his face. Slam: Looks like Havok is having a good time here tonight huh? Maybe had a few too many brownies before coming here. Havok high fives the crowd getting pumped for his match. Laurie: And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing 234 pounds...HAVOK!!! Havok enters the ring and begins to dance to his theme song, while Malin looks on in disgust. DING DING DING Espirit Malin charges in at full speed and clotheslines Havok right off the bat. Slam: That was fast. Looks like Malin is going to have an easy time beating up Havok. Andrews: I wouldn't count Havok out so fast, Rodney Havok kips up and gets Malin in a headlock from behind. Malin easily breaks out of Havok's grip, spins around and picks Havok up from around the stomach. Belly to belly suplex from Espirit Malin. Andrews: Powerful suplex from Espirit Malin! Havok looks like he's hurt. Slam: Haha, I told you! Andrews: The match is still young, Rodney, calm yourself down. Havok rolls out of the way of a knee drop. Hopping to his feet, Havok bounces off of the ropes, and spears Espirit hard. Havok goes for the pin, but Espirit Malin kicks out before the referee can even start the count. Andrews: strong offence from Havok, but Espirit Malin is not ready to be pinned! Slam: I'm telling you, buddy, I would put money on Espirit Malin destroying Havok in the next thirty seconds! Andrews: Too bad I'm not a betting man, Rodney. Havok's back on the offensive! Havok climbs up to the second turnbuckle as Espirit stands up. Havok leaps off, and hits Espirit Malin with a dropkick to the chest. Andrews: Wow, great dropkick from Havok into the torso of Espirit Malin! Slam: Malin doesn't look happy about that. Andrews: Indeed he doesn't. That's quite the scowl on his face. Espirit Malin reaches for Havok, and lifts him up. Getting a running start, Malin launches Havok right over the top rope to the ground below. Andrews: Oh my God! Slam: YES, I TOLD YOU SO HARD, YES! Andrews: Havok got tossed like a javelin, straight over the ropes to the ground! Another six inches and he would've gone into the audience! Slam: Espirit Malin is dominating this match, just like I told you he would! Malin flexes his muscles and screams "CANADA!!!" The crowd responds with a huge roar, as Havok stumbles to his feet. Andrews: Espirit Malin going for a cheap little bit of crowd appreciation there. Slam: It's also a great insult towards Havok, as well. Andrews: Yes it is. Havok is also Canadian, so Espirit Malin is using their shared homeland to make Havok look like less of a fighter. It's a sneaky little tactic that shows Malin living up to his name Slam: Wait, Espirit Malin means something? Andrews: Of.. course, Rodney, it's French for "evil spirit." Slam: Ohh, that's why I didn't recognize it! I don't speak wimpy languages. Andrews: Well, you'd better hope Espirit Malin doesn't hear you say that. Malin has been waiting for Havok to climb back in the ring. As soon as Havok is in the ropes, Malin grabs Havok and goes for a bodyslam, but Havok breaks out of Malin's grip. Havok runs around behind Malin and lands a Childhood Idol (Killswitch). Andrews: There's one of Havok's signature moves, the Childhood Idol! Espirit Malin is going to be feeling that for a while. Slam: No, I think Malin's got a hard enough head for that not to do much. Andrews: Is... is that a compliment, Rodney? Slam: Doesn't matter much at the moment, Havok's trying a pin! Havok rolls Espirit Malin onto his back and goes for the pin. The ref goes down for the count. 1... 2... And Espirit Malin kicks out. Andrews: Ooh, that was a close one, Havok almost had the match there. Slam: I told you, Espirit Malin's head is hard enough to handle a tough move like that. Andrews: I still have no idea whether you're saying if Espirit Malin's thick head is a good thing or not, Rodney. Slam: Well that's just a shame, bro. Malin shakes his head, looking dazed. The two wrestlers begin trading punches in the middle of the ring, with both looking worse for wear. Havok gets in the last punch, a huge haymaker that sends Espirit Malin stumbling into the corner. Havok Grabs Malin's head and throws him to the ground, then climbs up the ropes. Andrews: Is this what I think it is? Slam: Come on Malin, you can get up! Havok raises one hand up, then lands a beautiful Caught in the Lights (corkscrew moonsault). Andrews: Caught in the Lights! What a move! I don't think Malin will be able to stand at all after that! Havok goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3! Andrews: IT'S OVER! HAVOK HAS TAKEN DOWN ESPIRIT MALIN!!! Slam: No! How did that happen? I could've sworn Malin had that match! Andrews: Bet you're glad I didn't take that wager earlier, huh, Rodney? Slam: I'm just flabbergasted. I am verklempt, overwhelmed, whatever other words you want to use! Andrews: You just downloaded a thesaurus onto your smartphone, didn't you? Havok leaps up into the air, cheering. The crowd joins in, celebrating loudly. Havok waves to the crowd, then turns and offers a handshake to Espirit Malin. Andrews: Havok being a good sport here, let's see how Malin reacts. Malin glares at Havok's hand, looks at the crowd, and accepts the handshake. The crowd goes wild as the two wrestlers leave the stage. Andrews: Well, that was an excellent display of sportsmanship from both athletes. I just can't shake the feeling that if Malin had been beaten by anyone other than a Canadian wrestler, like Havok, that handshake would've gone quite badly. Slam: Can't help but agree there, John. Malin is something of a Canadian icon up here, and he wouldn't dare do anything to soil that homeland reputation. Andrews: Solid match here tonight, I'm glad we were here to see it. Part 2 Laurie: The following is a 1v1 match up scheduled for one fall. Everything Ends by Slipknot plays as Shane Storm walks out from backstage towards the ring. He ignores the mix reaction from the crowd. Laurie: Approaching the ring first. From Manchester, England! At 275 pounds....SHANE STORM! Slam: Now this Shane Storm is someone you don’t wanna mess with. Just ask Bryan Dawson who tried to interview him a few days ago. Andrews: Well it’s one thing to bully a journalist, it’s a completely other thing to get in that ring with one of your peers. Shane slowly gets into the ring with a smirk on his face. Laurie: And your next competitor. Weighing 220 pounds, from San Francisco, California! RICARDO SACRAMENTO! Soundgarden, Rusty Cage begins to play and fog fills the entrance ramp. Andrews: Sacramento, has come clean with some personal struggles in his life, but believes those struggles have made him a much stronger competitor. Slam: Hey, no question about it. This guy is tough and...hey wait a minute. Sacramento’s head just barely appears from the smoke. Shane Storm who has jumped down from the ring apron charges him and hits him with a devastating clothesline. Sacramento hits the ground hard, and Storm continued the attacks with continued strikes to the head. Slam: Oh my goodness, he just leveled him. Andrews: This is the height of disrespect. The match hasn’t even started yet. Sacramento couldn’t have seen that coming with all of the fog. Slam: Goes to show you a simple entrance can go a long way. Shane picks Sacramento up while maintaining a few shots to the gut. He picks him up for a suplex and drops him right on the steel entrance way. The referee comes out of the ring and yells at Shane to bring it inside. Slam: Holy hell, that’s one hell of a suplex. Right on that steel too. Andrews: You have to wonder if after an assault like this Ricardo is even going to be able to make it to the ring. Shane stands up and looks at Sacramento while laughing. He walks to the ring and slides in telling the ref to get in the ring and start the count. Andrews: It’s looks like he is going to take the cowards way out. Slam: Hey, a W is a W, in this sport it all means the same thing. The ref, who is hesitant at first, begins the count. 1!....2!....3!....4!....5!....6! Sacramento starts to stand. Shane looks in disbelief. Shane: Count faster! 7!...8!... Sacramento realizes what is going on he shakes himself off and sprints to the ring, sliding in on the 9 count. Andrews: I can’t believe he made it! Slam: The kids got guts. Sacramento stands to his feet. He is visibly still shaken from the previous attack. He walks up to Shane and slaps him across the face just as the bell sounds. DING DING DING! Shane recovers and shoves Sacramento back. Sacramento walks back and grabs Storm by the arm and slings him into the ropes. Storm comes back and Sacramento knees him in the gut and again slaps him hard across the face. Andrews: Neither of these men seem to have any respect for one another. Storm staggers to the corner of the ring. Sacramento follows him quickly, he goes to grab him by the hair, but Shane Storm goes for a quick eye poke before he can get a hold. Shane grabs Sacramento’s head in a sleeper hold, and drags him into the middle of the ring. Slam: This might put him out. Andrews: He is looking very unresponsive. Sacramento fight it off. Grabbing Shane under the legs he picks him up and slams him on the back of his head. He jumps down over his opponent and starts beating him right after left. The crowd is cheering for the surge of energy that Sacramento is showing. The ref tries to pull him off by Sacramento keeps laying in shots. Sacramento finally jumps off. Shane is out of it. Sacramento picks him up and quickly throws him up into a firemans carry. Andrews: This looks like it could be The Western War Machine. This is one devastating move. Can he do it!? Slam: I can’t believe the kinda fight this has turned into. Sacramento nods to the crowd and slams Storm down the mat with a loud thud. He drops himself for the pin. 1! 2! JUST TWO! They bother get to their feet, they hook up and this time it’s Storm the gets the advantage. He throws Sacramento into the ropes. Shane charges him and hits him with the spear. He picks him up. He picks Sacramento up and hits him with the double powerbomb. Shane: I’m not done yet, I’m gonna make you hurt! Slam: This is a mistake, he needs to pin the guy. Sacramento is out cold. Shane picks Sacramento up again and puts him in the corner. He lifts him up to the top turnbuckle and climbs it himself. Andrews: What the hell is this! Slam: Looks like he is gonna try for some kinds of belly to back suplex. Both of these men are in huge danger right now. Shane tries to throw him over but Sacramento start to fight back. They are now both standing on the top turnbuckle trading shots while trying to maintain balance. Shane falls to the lower turnbuckle as Ricardo picks him up in a fireman's carry. Ricardo jumps off the ground and levels Shane with the Western War Machine. Andrews: DID YOU SEE THAT?! WESTERN WAR MACHINE BY SACRAMENTO! Ricardo goes for the pin, ref makes the count. 1... 2.. 3!!! DING DING DING Laurie: Here is your winner, Ricardo Sacramento!! Andrews: An absolutely stunning match by these two men! Ricardo raises his hands in victory while Shane is still out cold from his finisher. Ricardo moves to the ramps and raises his hands in victory again. ---- COMMERCIAL Stephen Hailowe vs The Foiler w/ Senor Tigre. Winner: The Foiler Laurie: The Following match is set for one fall... Deadmau5 begins to play as lines of code appear on the titantron. HA1LO comes out of the curtain and storms to the ring. Laurie: From Las Vegas Nevada, weighing 240 pounds...STEPHEN HAILOWE Adams: The hacker Hailowe looking to do some damage here tonight. Slam: This guy is such a nerd, he has no business in the ring here tonight. Stephen enters the ring and runs into the ropes a couple of times before awaiting his oppoenent. The lights go out as Another Body Murdered by Faith No More begins to play. Purple light enters the arena as The Foiler, alongside Senor Tigre, appear at the ramp. The two walk slowly to the ring. Laurie: And his opponent, being accompanied by Senor Tigre, from Hurtsville Indiana...THE FOILERRRR Adams: Hurtsville Express making there way to the ring, there certaintly is no love lost for these two guys. Slam: Are you kidding me, These two embody what it is like to be a wrestler in this day and age: Class AND Destruction. Foiler enters the ring and points up in the air laughing. DING DING DING Stephen tries to clothesline The Foiler but The Foiler does not move an inch. Stephen irish whips himself to try another clothesline, but can not budge the Foiler. Stephen tries to clothesline again but is kicked hard in the face by the Foiler. Tigre claps his teammate on. The Foiler picks up for a half-nelson suplex and slams him hard on the mat. The Foiler stands up and laughs which is accompanied by boos from the audience. The Foiler picks up Stephen and twist his arm around. After laughing for a few moments, Foiler clotheslines Stephen that makes Stephen do a complete flip before landing hard on the ground. The Foiler cuts his throat with his fingers and stalks Stephen. HA1LO is out on his feet as Foiler picks him up to deliver his finsher: The Ganso Bomb. Foiler goes for the pin, ref makes the count... 1.. 2.. 3!! DING DING DING Laurie: Here is your winner....THE FOILER!!! Tigre walks in the ring and raises his teammate's hand in victory Adams: An absolutely stunning display of annihilation by The Foiler. He has certaintly put the RWF roster on notice. ---- COMMERCIAL DING DING DING Laurie: The following contest is set for one fall. This Could be Anywhere in the World by Alexisonfire plays as Hardcore begins to mosh on the stage. Chris jumps and pyro goes off as he lands and runs towards the ring. Laurie: Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts by way of Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Weighing 218 pounds....CHRRRRIIIIS HARRDCORRRE The fans cheer for their hometown hero. Adams: A partisan crowd here in Edmonton for this match. Slam: They just see greatness and know to respect it. Hardcore slides in the ring and looks out into the crowd as they continue to cheer. Tapporauta by Korpiklanni starts to play as Mikko and Sara appear from backstage. The International championship is being held by Sara who holds it up into the air. Laurie: And his opponent, from Helsinki, Finland, he is the RWF International Champion...MIIKOOO PAATALOOO!! The crowd starts to boo Mickey who is surprised at the fans reactions. He quickly moves into the ring almost ignoring them. Sara enters the ring and gives the belt to Mickey who throws it over his shoulder. Adams: The International champion looks all business tonight against Hardcore. Chris needs to win this if he wants a shot at the International Champsionship at Revolution. Mikko raises the belt in the air in the direction of Chris before giving it to the ref. Hardcore is smiling and clapping for Mikko sarcastically. DING DING DING Hardcore and Mikko meet in the center of the ring in a headlock. Mikko quickly uses his superior strength to throw Hardcore across the ring. Hardcore, reacts quickly, using the momentum of the throw to roll back to his feet, bouncing back off the ropes in one continious motion. Springing off the ropes fast, Hardcore comes back with a thunderous running dropkick. His left foot hitting Mikko square in the chest and his right, following only a second behind, hitting the center of Mikko's face. Mikko quickly falls to the mat but just as quickly attempts to get back to his feet. Of course Hardcore is faster and hits Mikko with a buzzsaw kick sending Mikko back to the mat. He follows with another kick and another, and another until Mikko is lying motionless. Andrews: "A thunderous series of kicks. Mikko isn't moving." Slam: "Hardcore better hope that Mikko stays like that because Mikko is a submission and mat wrestling expert. The ground game is his bread and butter. Speaking of which someone in the back get out here and give me bread and butter, or any food for that matter. I'm hungry!" Hardcore stands over his downed opponent and looks to the crowd with an unusual far off look in his eye. Seemingly standing still far longer than anyone normally expects from the high flyer. Andrews: "Something just looks off with Hardcore. He isn't moving as fast as we normally see. He doesn't have that drive in his eyes, maybe he's a bit under the weather. What do you think Slam?" Slam swallows the slice of pizza he was just handed by someone from the back Slam: "Well i don't know, maybe he got food poisoning from this terrible pizza they have in this place. What i do know is that he is setting up for that 630 and once he hits that it's all over. Basically my job is done. Andrews: "Your job is done?" Slam pulls out a phone from his suit jacket and dials before pulling the phone to his ear Slam: Hey Mom! Yeah i'm still at work... Yes it's been a long time... I love you too... Hey Mom hate to cut you off but do you know a good pizza joint around here? Here, you know....Slam leans towards Andrews, cupping his phone...Andrews, where are we?" Andrews: "Where are? How did you get here? You're an idiot and it looks like Hardcore has finally made his way to the top rope!" Hardcore standing tall, still with a dazed look in his eyes, he goes for the 630. Just as he is about to hit it Mikko quickly moves out of the way cause Hardcore to come crashing down disastrously Andrews: "Oh no, that was not good!" Slam: "Mario's on 53rd?" Mikko takes advantage of the situation quickly. As he stands he takes Hardcore up with him. Mikko Irish whips Hardcore to one side of the ring and runs to the other. When the two competitors meet again in the center Mikko blasts him with a running elbow. Mikko follows Hardcore down to the mat and starts to pummel Hardcore's skull with a series of elbow strikes. When Hardcore appears to lose all signs of movement Mikko stops just long enough to spin around and apply the Kajahijime Andrews: I don't think Hardcore is going to be able to fight out of this. The ref raises Hardcore's arm three times only for it to fall the same amount. The ref calls for the bell before before raising Mikko's hand Andrews: "Well there you have it folks, it wasn't pretty but Mikko is your winner." Slam: "Thanks Mom, love you, bye. So Hardc...wait, Mikko won? What the hell happened while i was on the phone?" ---- COMMERCIAL Part 3 Laurie: Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the RWF EXTREME CHAMPIONSHIP! The crowd erupts into cheers as I believe in a thing called love-the darkness (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZtcz4WVBGg) begins to play. Dawson: Introducing first, from Nottingham, England weighing in at 194 pounds, Newton "the Bulldog" Hayes. Hayes sprints down to the ring amidst an almost excessive amount of pyro and slides into the ring to overwhelming cheers. He waves and climbs out of the ring to shake hands with the time keeper and several fans before climbing back into the ring to await his opponent. Andrews: Hayes put in a tremendous showing last week against two spectacular opponents, I wonder how he will do tonight. Slam: If you ask me we are in for a hell of a match, but my money is on this next guy. Dawson: And his opponent , from Cleveland, Ohio weighing in at 216 pounds, Victor Storms. Slam: There he is your next champion. Andrews: A very bold prediction, my friend. Broken Dreams - Drake Hunt (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-65NTU8z3w) begins to play and Storms is met with loud boos as he steps through the curtain. He walks down with with one finger raised to the sky. He climbs into the ring a look of hatred on his face and turns to face Hayes as the bell rings DING DING DING! Both men immediately roll out of the ring under the bottom rope and start digging under the ring for foreign objects. Hayes grabs a kendo stick and Storms grabs out a pair of trash can lids. they both roll back into the ring and begin to circle each other. Hayes runs forward and swings for the fences with the kendo stick, Storms handily dodges and begins to lay into his ribs with shot after shot from the trash can lids until the lids are bent completely out of shape. He then goes for a cover. Andrews: Early cover here. ONE... Hayes kicks out and both men returns to his feet as Storms rolls out of the ring again. Hayes grabs his kendo stick and follows him out. Storms pulls a table halfway out from under the ring when he is smacked in the back with Hayes' kendo stick. Storms falls onto the table and is struck another three times before Hayes stops and yells at the crowd who responds back with loud cheers. Hayes hands the stick to a fan in the front row and turns back to his opponent. Storms has regained his feet and irish whips Hayes into the steel stairs at ringside. The stairs move and Hayes is down at ringside. Storms brings the table into the ring and sets it up near one of the corners. Hayes grabs a chair and slides back into the ring. Storms takes three steps toward Hayes and gets blasted in the head with a chair shot that leaves the steel on the metal bent. Andrews: Holy God, what a skull shattering sound. Slam: I think Storms is busted wide open. I hope he does not have a concussion. Storms is indeed busted wide open and is fighting to get to his feet. Hayes takes advantage of this and sends Storms into the corner near the table. Hayes sets Storms up on the top turnbuckle and rolls out of the ring. He reaches under the ring, grabs a gasoline can and gets back into the ring. Hayes pours gasoline over the table in the corner and then reaches into his tights. Hayes slaps Storms across the face before setting the table on fire. Hayes climbs to the top rope where Storms is sitting, and pulls Storms up onto his shoulders. Hayes stands up on the top rope and jumps setting Storms up for The Harder Fall. Storms turns in mid air and nails Hayes with a code breaker, sending Hayes' body falling through the flaming table which extinguishes the fire. Storms rolls Hayes out of the smoldering ruins of the table and goes for the cover. Andrews: I don't think anyone could kick out of that. ONE... Slam: Nah it is over, he could count to a hundred. TWO.. THREE... Broken Dreams-Drake Hunt (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-65NTU8z3w) beings to play as Storms rolls over into another corner and sits up with blood dripping down his face. The referee hands him his new title belt. Laurie: Here is your winner and the NEEEEEEEEEEEW RWF eXtreme champion VICTOR STOOOOOOOOORMS! Adams: Storms is your new RWF eXtreme champion ladies and gentleman. He is truly the most hardcore individual RWF has right now. Coming up next, Alex Amazing has just arrived here in Edmonton, and will make a statement regarding his injury from last week. Stay Tuned! ---- Commercial I Need a Hero starts to play signaling the entrance of Alex Amazing. The fans are on their feet already cheering for the superstar who was attacked last week. It takes a few moments, but Alex comes out from backstage to a big roar from the audience. He is walking normally, but has a transparent face mask over his mask. He waves to the audience while slowly walking to the ring JA: Ladies and Gentleman, you have to wonder what has been going through Alex's head the past few days. He was viciously attacked last week, suffering a severe orbital fracture in his eye. After going through surgeries, he is here tonight to address the fans. Alex walks through the ropes and points his finger to the air to a nice pop from the crowd. Alex grabs a microphone from St. James as his music stops playing. Alex tries to speak but is cut off by the crowd going nuts for him. Crowd: "YOU'RE AMAZING!!! CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP CLAP YOU'RE AMAZING!!! CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP CLAP..." Alex: "You know...I had to walk in the back with people staring at me with this goofy mask over me. I had to tread carefully on what to do here, and where I was going. If I just tripped and fell on my face, it could...well...it could spell disaster for me. The doc's and trainers in the back tried to persuade me to take the night off, to just chill at home and let this thing heal. That made sense to me, but there was no way in hell I was gonna let this slide here in RWF, and there was no way in HELLL I was gonna not show up here in Alberta!" The Crowd goes wild for the mention of their hometown. Alex: "Let's get this straight. September 23rd, the mountain wouldn't go to Mohammed so Mohammed went to the mountain, Alex Amazing went into a triple threat match between Chris Steele and Chris Hardcore to compete for a chance to enter the RWF Championship match at Revolution. It was an absolute battle, Steele beat the crap out of me, and Hardcore can work like nobody's business, but the Amazing one pulled out a victory between those two." Crowd cheers Alex: "After the match, I walked back in the locker room got changed out of my tights, and decided to call it an early night in Chicago. I was leaving to go to my car when I get hit in the back by some pipe or cane..I don't know what it was, but it hurt like hell. Needless to say, it knocked me down and for a moment I was completely out of it. I tried to stand up and see who that gutless bastard was, but was hit right in the eye...at that point I was gone...I don't remember much. I woke up in a hospital, with the nurse telling me it's been two days since my match. Through all the surgeries, I had plenty of time to think about why this happened, and more importantly, who did this. The more I think about it, I am the biggest threat to most of the people in this tournament. None of these men want to compete with me, because they know I will not go down easily. So..with that in mind, it could only have been someone that was in this tournament. Now, who in the tournament would have reason to take me out. Most of the people who are still competing have their own beefs to settle, and are probably more focused on getting to the finals, instead of worrying about where I lie..so it had to have been someone that I have wrestled and beat...which only leaves just 2 guys. Hardcore and Steele. Now maybe my memory is a little foggy, maybe I am just on acid and seeing things, but I could swear that Hardcore had a little episode after I beat him, and snapped. So Hardcore, I want you to walk down this aisle and tell me your story, and tell me why I am a target. I am giving you to the count of three Hardcore, and at 3, I am gonna walk down there, grab you by your scrawny neck and beat the living hell out of you. The Crowd cheers Alex: 1.... 2.... Hardcore's music hits but Chris is nowhere to be seen. Alex starts to look angry. Alex is about to leave the ring, but a man in a ski mask slides into the ring and hits Alex with a chair in the spine. Alex falls to the ground, and starts to get back up. The masked man removes his mask...to reveal CHRIS STEELE smiling. Alex stands up and turns around to see Steele. Alex looks shocked, but gets hit right in the face by the chair. JA: NO! NO! THAT'S HIS INJURED EYE! Why is Chris Steele doing this?! Alex falls to ground instantly passed out from the pain. Chris picks up the microphone Alex was carrying Steele: You wanna talk about settling scores?! You did not beat ME last week Alex. Do you hear me?! You did not beat Me! And now I am out of the Championship picture because of some bullcrap call?! I am DEMANDING a title shot. A title shot I never lost! And if you think that is unfair...how can you have a championship match..when one participant is injured? Steele hits Alex in the head again with the chair. The crowd is booing Chris and throwing cups at him. Steele: I demand my title shot, or I swear to GOD I will take out every wrestler, referee, announcer, and doctor that is in the back until I do! *Steele runs out into the crowd as security comes rushing into the ring. Doctors rush in the ring to check on Alex who is bleeding quite badly and unconcious. The doctors signal for a stretcher to be put up as they move Alex closer to the edge. The crowd is silent as they see Alex lifelessly be stretchered out of the arena. Adams: Ladies and Gentleman....I...I don't know if Alex is okay or not but...this will be something I am sure he will never forget. The Title credits come on as the image of Alex being carried away fades to black. Thanks to all the judges and match writers for helping this episode happen.